Adam Driver
by ValentineHeart14
Summary: A/U: Sophie Kingsley was an actress that started at the young age of 15 but when her sister drops off her newborn daughter on her doorstep she gives up her acting career to raise Layla. Now that Layla is older, she gets the chance to have the role of the female lead in the reboot of Star Wars, a popular franchise. But slowly does she fall in love with Adam Driver, her co-star.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit! I'm going to be late" Clutching my coffee, I threw a wad of cash to the taxi driver as I stumbled out of the taxi, fixing my hair I ran straight into the tall building and to the receptionist who smiled up at me

"Name?"

"Sophie Kingsley"

"Top floor" She said after clicking her mouse a few times before she picked up the phone and started talking, leaving I quickly made my way over to the elevator as the doors were starting to close

"Running late?" A tall man with long black hair and a soft smile asked as he held the door open for me, standing beside him the doors closed as soft jazz played. He wore a white formal shirt as with a navy blue cashmere sweater and black jeans, he looked good that way.

"Yes, hopefully they haven't started yet" I adjusted my pink crop sweater in the reflection of the elevator doors, glancing up at him I saw that he was smiling at me as he nodded to my bag. Following his line of sight, I saw that a Mulan doll was poking out of my bag groaning I heard him laugh as I shoved it further in my purse

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?" He laughed causing me to groan in embarrassment

"I swear it's not mine" I ran a hand through my hair as I shoved the script into my bag on top of the doll so nobody else would see it, I quirked a smile as he continued laughing. It was a deep and hearty laugh as he had thrown his head back, his laugh was contagious as I couldn't help but laugh as well. Just then the doors opened with a ding, we took a few moments to compose ourselves.

"Ladies first," Smiling I walked down the long hallway as he walked beside me, I took notice that he took shorter strides so that I could keep up with him "Thank you"

"Your welcome" His voice was deep but it held a certain intensity to it. I stopped at a door that was labelled Waiting room with a neon pink sign taped to the door, turning to the man I watched as he was still smiling at me.

"Well this is me, so I guess I'll see you around"

"I think we'll see each other soon enough" He smirked at my confused expression, before I could say anything though he had turned around and walked away.

Walking into the small room I was met with twenty other girls who were drinking coffee and going over their lines as they all had stapled packets that were crumbled and had coffee stains. Taking a seat I was given a number, grabbing my phone I noticed I had two text messages opening the one named Charlotte

**Char: Hey when does your audition end? **

**Me: No idea, I'm the last one to go. So maybe an hour or two**

**Char: I'll drip off Layla with you**

**Me: Alright, thank you so much**

Moving to the other text conversation, I noticed that it was my Mother.

**Mom: How are you dear? Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night? **

**Me: Yeah, I'd love too **

**Mom: See you at 7?**

**Me: 7 it is **

Dropping my phone into my bag I drank the rest of my coffee as I felt nervous. I hadn't had an audition since I was 26 and now I felt like I was 15 again, nervous and meek when I had my first audition. With a groan I leaned my head against the wall as I watched for the next hour as girls left for their audition. Slowly the room became empty as I was the only one sitting in the room clutching onto my purse as I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves.

* * *

"Ms. Kingsley? Your up" An intern with a clipboard walked in as he looked at me with a smile before he disappeared, grabbing my purse and my script I followed him out of the room and into the long hallway where he opened the door for me.

Walking in I saw there was a table with many people sitting there with several sheets of paper littering the table with a camera in the corner that would record my audition. I felt somebody staring at me, looking up I was met with the man from the elevator, he was smiling at me as he held a small packet in his hands. Smiling back, I looked at the group of people to see them writing something before turning up to me. The man in the middle stood up, walking over I shook his hand as he smiled brightly at me.

"I'm JJ Abrams and It's an honor to meet you Ms. Kingsley," I smiled as I brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear "It's been awhile since you've been on screen, do you need a couple of moments?" He added as he looked at me

"No, trust me I've been dying to get back into acting, and please call me Sophie. Ms. KIngsley is my mother"

"Now that's what I would like to hear, Sophie! Adam and you will be reading together so we can get a feel of your chemistry together on screen"

Moving my head to watch as he gestured to the man from the elevator who stood in front of the camera watching me. Moving over to Adam, I smiled as I raised my hand to him, grasping my small hand in his I looked up at him to see that he was staring intently at me with a small smile on his lips. His grip was large and comforting not to mention warm.

"I'm Sophie Kingsley, it's nice to formally meet you" He bit back a chuckle as I could see his lips twitch slightly

"I'm Adam Driver, the pleasure is all mine I can assure you"

"Can you guys start from the bottom of page one?" Moving my hand from his, I set my purse on the ground as I held onto the packet in my right

* * *

"That was amazing!" Blushing I put the script back into my purse as I coughed awkwardly not used to the praise of my acting "You will definitely be hearing from us within the next few days, this will be great publicity for your image Sophie"

"Thank you, that means a lot to me that you think so" With a smile I left the small room and headed to the elevator after saying bye to the director and everybody else. Stepping in I hummed a song feeling excited about the fact that I had another shot at being on the screen again.

When the doors opened, I walked into the lobby where I saw a Charlotte sitting on a couch with a little girl playing with her dolls on the glass coffee table. Moving over to them, I smiled as I watched Layla play with her dolls, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a cute messy bun as she wore her favorite pink dress with a small denim jacket and her cute small black boots.

"Mommy!" She turned to me as she dropped her dolls onto the small coffee table and ran towards me tackling me in a hug

"Hi honey, did you have fun this morning with Aunt Charlotte?" She nodded with enthusiasm as I picked her up, she started playing with my hair as she began telling me about everything she had done that morning.

"That must have been so much fun, I wish I could've been there to help you bathe Mia" I smiled as I set her down "Now clean up your toys, and we can go eat alright?" She ran over to the coffee table as Charlotte came over to me

"Tell me all about it tonight when I get home alright? I have to run a couple of errands" She hugged me

"Thank you for watching her again" Smiling she grabbed her purse and quickly left out the building

"Sophie!" Turning around I watched as Adam jogged over to me, with a confused look I was wondering what he needed "I'm glad you're still here"

"Hey Adam, what can I do for you?" He handed me my purse as he stood right in front of me with a smile, "Oh my gosh! Thank you! I didn't even notice I didn't have it" Taking my purse from him I smiled

"Mommy? Who's that?" I looked over to see that Layla had finished putting her toys in her pink and white backpack, she clutched my leg as she stared up at Adam with wonder and curiosity as Adam bent down to her height "Are you Mommy's friend?" She asked

"I'm Adam, what's your name?" He smiled as he offered her his hand, she immediately smiled as she took his hand and nodded at him

"I'm Layla!"

"It's nice to meet you Layla, and yes I am your Moms friend" He looked up at me as I blushed at the way he said friend

"I'm this many!" She held up seven fingers at him as she started telling him about her favorite princess, Mulan

"Layla, why don't you watch a movie as I speak with Adam alright? Then we can go eat alright?" Fishing my phone out of my purse I turned on Disney+ and handed it to her, she smiled as she took the phone

"Okay Mommy!" She went and sat on the couch as she kicked her legs back and forth. Adam stood as he stared at her with amusement before turning to me with a smile

"That explains the princess doll" He laughed as he gestured to a couple of hours ago when we were in the elevator

"Yeah, she leaves them everywhere"

"I didn't realize you were married" Shaking my head I held back a chuckle as I ignored the questioning look from him

"I'm not, she's my niece" I explained as I looked at her as she was singing along to Mulan's song

"She looks a lot like you though" He stated with a more confused look "Why does she call you 'Mommy' then if she's your niece?"

"My sister got pregnant and then she got into some pretty heavy stuff, one day she left her on my doorstep and a couple weeks later, she was found dead in a sketchy apartment due to an overdose" I summarized as I let out a sigh looking over at him

"My condolences, I had no idea"

"Don't be, my sister made her choices and that is what got her killed. All I can do now is be there for Layla and hope that I can give her the best life I possibly can"

"That's very kind of you"

"Mommy! My tummy is growling again" Layla looked up from the phone as she frowned with a cute pout on her face

"Alright, we can go eat" She smiled as she struggled to get of the large couch

"Thank you again for bringing me my purse, I'll see you around maybe?" Adam nodded at me as he watched Layla jump around singing about chicken fingers and fries

"I think I'll be seeing you soon enough" Smiling I took Layla's hand as she finished putting her backpack on as we walked out of the building together

* * *

"Bye Grandma!" Layla waved to her as she clung onto me as a yawn suddenly escaped her tired lips

"Bye Layla, let me know when you get home alright?" Smiling I grabbed my purse as I turned to my Mom as she smiled at me

"I will, love you Mom"

"Love you too dear" Leaving out the door I walked over to my car as I set Layla into her car seat as I handed her her favorite stuffed animal

"I'm tired Mommy"

"Go back to sleep dear, I love you" I finished tucking her in as I turned on her nightlight and left her bedroom door cracked

Moving to my bedroom I quickly changed into a tank and shorts as I brushed my teeth feeling the day's effects effect me. I heard the door open and close as I heard keys being set on the island bar in the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen, I saw Charlotte drinking wine straight from the bottle.

"What happened?"

"I hate my job with a passion" She smirked as she slammed the bottle down on the marble counter before she started rummaging through the fridge for leftovers I had brought from my Mom's house

"Wanna talk about it?"

"God no" She pulled out several tuberwares as she grabbed a fork and started eating out of them in an aggressive manner

"Alright, well I'm going to bed I'm super exhausted" She smiled at me with a mouthful of food, shaking my head I went to my bedroom. Picking up my phone off the dresser I got into bed as I turned all the lights off, I saw that I had one text and a couple of likes on my instagram. Ignoring the likes, I opened up the one text to see that it was my Mom.

**Mom: Did you get home safe?**

**Me: Yeah, I just put Layla to bed **

**Mom: Well good night dear, I love you **

**Me: I love you too**

Putting my phone on the charger I adjusted myself into bed, closing my eyes I wondered if I was able to get the part of the main female lead. It had been a long time since my acting days but now that Layla was getting older, I could go back into acting and revive my career as an actress instead of being an interior designer. I loved being an interior designer but my passion was acting and it's what I went to school and studied for when I was young.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Mommy!" Picking up my purse, I threw my keys and my phone into it as I walked over to Layla who was still in her pink pajamas as she was watching Mulan and playing with her dolls. Leaning down I hugged her as she dropped her dolls, she kissed me on the cheek as I smiled at her.

"Be good, alright?" She nodded as she went back to her dolls and the movie "I'll be back around 2 Charlotte!"

"Alright, just make sure to back before 3 alright?!"

"Alright bye!"

* * *

Slamming the door I took the elevator down to the lobby as I left the condo needing to get to work to submit the final designs for my current client that was extremely picky, not to mention the fact that he was trying really hard to make his new wife happy. These were the fourth set of designs I have submitted to him and hopefully they would be the last set, because honestly, his wife was becoming a pain in the ass.

"What do you think dear?" The young women sorted through the papers as she made soft 'hms' every now and then as she eyed certain pieces of furniture I had chosen to go with the color scheme of the house

"I LOVE it!" I breathed a sigh of relief that she loved them, he smiled as he handed the designs back to me

"We'll take it, when can you start?"

"Tomorrow" He nodded as they both left, squealing I jumped around that I had just made closed a huge deal

Since the deal had successfully closed early, I was able to go home early as I was now heading to my favorite coffee shop before heading home. I usually didn't come here around lunch, but I had skipped out on my daily dose of coffee this morning as I was late getting to work. Walking into StarBucks, I immediately got in the semi-long line as I pulled my phone out to see that I had a missed call from Charlotte. Clicking the call button, I called her back as I listened to it ring once before she picked up.

"Hey! Are you still at work?"

"No actually, I'm at Starbucks right now and then I'm heading home"

"I was wondering if you could watch Layla tonight? My boss called about some last-minute meeting regarding a merger that is happening soon"

"Of course, It's not like I have any plans anyway" I nervously laughed as I realized I didn't have much of a life outside of work and Layla

"Thank you so much!"

"I'll see you when I get home, bye"

"Bye!" Ending the call I slipped my phone back into my purse as I scanned the menu wondering what I wanted to get but I knew most likely I was going to get a large black coffee like I did usually

"Didn't realize you came here as well" Turning around I looked up to see Adam wearing a smile as he stared down at me

"I do but only in the mornings, I was late for work this morning because Layla made a mess in the bathroom because she had gotten up early this morning to paint" I sighed as he began laughing at what I assume he was imagining "I need all the coffee I can get really"

"She seems to be very adventurous" He quirked as I shook my head

"Layla may look like me but she has her mother's personality of not only being adventurous but mischievous. She reminds me of when I was a kid and Melanie would torment me with her endless pranks"

"What were you like as a kid?"

"Honestly, I was kinda the quiet one I always felt that my voice was too high-pitched and that if I were to speak then people would make fun of me. It's stupid but I had insecuirty issues when I was a kid and then when I got into high school it got worse because people would only talk to me because they wanted to get in good graces with my sister Melanie. Once I got into acting though, it seemed as if these insecurities had just disappeared and I was able to do something I had actually enjoyed" I smiled as I thought about my first audition playing as a sidekick in a superhero movie, which I didn't mind because I was 15 at the time and I thought it was really cool "Oh my god, I'm so sorry to dump on you like that. I didn't mean to, it's like whenever I start talking it's difficult to shut me up" I realized that he probably didn't care about all of this and was probably only asking to be polite

"Don't worry about it, I like listening to you talk" I blushed as I realized the intensity of his statement

"Well you're the first besides my family and Charlotte" I laughed as I avoided eye contact with him, moving to the register I quickly ordered a large black coffee and paid as Adam was ordering his drink

"Sophie?" Walking over to the counter I took my drink from her as I smiled and told her thanks as I waited for Adam to get his as well

"Adam?" We walked out of Starbucks together with our drinks in our hands, taking a sip of my drink I felt energized immediately.

"I didn't realize you were an actor when we met in the elevator, a famous one to be exact" He stated, crossing the walkway I looked over to him

"I used to be, I gave up acting when my sister gave Layla to me. It didn't feel right to drag her everywhere with me as I was pursuing my career, a child needs stability, attention, and affection. She wouldn't have that if I continued my career, and now that she's getting older, I feel that I can pursue my passion once again."

"I couldn't imagine doing that,"

"Once you have a child, everything changes for you. Their needs are much more important than your own, your life won't ever be the same once you have one" I smiled as I thought about several of her firsts

"That's deep" He chuckled

"I didn't mean for it to be really"

We fell into a comfortable silence once again as we continued walking, whether he knew it or not he was walking me home. Back to my little girl, to Layla. We climbed into the elevator together as soft elevator music began playing in the background, I had already finished my coffee. Stepping out, he walked me to my door as I fished my keys out of my purse, finding them I quickly unlocked the door as I was soon tackled into a hug by Layla.

"You're home!" She smiled up at me as she flashed a toothy grin before looking over to Adam with the same smile "Hi Adam!"

"Hi Layla" He bent down to her level as she laughed "You look really pretty today" She wore a black tutu with a plain white shirt that had a pink unicorn on it with pink socks on

"Thank you!"

"Mommy can I show Adam my paintings?" She asked as she had turned to me

"That's up to Adam" She immediately turned to him as she gave him the infamous puppy eyes

"Can I show you my drawings Adam?" I could tell that he was already giving into her demand as she took him by the hand and dragged him into her bedroom. Shaking my hand I closed the door as I threw my empty coffee cup in the trash, putting my purse on the counter I watched as Mia ran into the kitchen in a ridiculous dress that Layla had dressed her in

"Hey! I have to run! I'll see you tonight! Love ya bye!" Charlotte rushed in as she grabbed her purse and left out the door with a slam

I could hear Layla's laughter and Adam's voice carry from her room, shaking my head I refilled Mia's food bowl before walking into Layla's room to find her with a tiara on her head as she was having a tea party with Adam who sat in a tiny chair with a crown on his head and a pink boa as he held a tiny teacup. Leaning against the door frame I took a quick picture before shoving my phone into my back pocket as I couldn't help breaking out into laughter. They both snapped their heads towards me as Layla giggled and Adam was laughing as well.

"Are you ready for lunch dear?" She immediately stood up as she ran towards me and hugged my legs staring at me with puppy eyes

"Can Adam stay for lunch pleaseeeeee?" I looked over to Adam as he took off both the boa and the tiara and set them on her small table as he stood up

"I'd love to stay as long as it's okay with your Mother"

"I don't mind" Layla started laughing as she jumped around the room "Go clean up and then we can eat"

"Okay" Leaving I walked into the kitchen as I pulled out various lunch meat and condiments as I set them on the bar and began making her favorite sandwich. Adam took a seat across from me as he watched me work, humming I pulled out several plates and cups as I moved around the kitchen with ease "Are sandwiches okay?"

"They're fine by me" He smiled

"Drink?"

"Water" I flashed him a smile as I went back to working as I chopped up tomatoes and lettuce and onions. I set them on a plate, not letting them touch knowing that would bother Layla as it was one of her pet peeves. "Here let me help" He grabbed a couple of the plates and set them on the small dining room table as I set a pitcher of water on the table along with a plate of meat and sliced white bread

"You didn't have to indulge her you know?" I smiled as I set the table, where Layla sat at the head of the table in her spot and I sat on one side of her as Adam sat on the other as we faced each other

"I didn't mind really" Smiling I went back into the kitchen as I grabbed the barbeque chips and set some on a plate before bringing them into the kitchen where Layla was sitting in her spot talking to Adam about our trip to Disney World a couple of months ago. Taking my seat I watched as Layla beamed at me as she started making her own sandwich, another pet peeve of hers.

"You like making your own food?" Adam asked as he started making his

"Yes, I like my food a certain way just like I don't like my food to touch" He made a 'ohhh' sound as she stuffed her sandwich with turkey, ham, and roast beef along with lettuce and mayo

"What did you do this morning besides dressing up mia?" At the sound of her name she came bounding towards me with her tongue out as she immediately sat next to me

"Aunty Char took me to ballet this morning! I was able to stand on my toes for just a couple of seconds! Aunty Char told me that she was really proud of me!"

"I'm so happy for you honey, I'm glad you had fun"

"Then we took Mia out for a walk before we came back here so she could get ready for work, I was playing with Mia when I overheard her on the phone talking about how she needs to get laid really badly and that you and her hadn't gone out dancing in forever" Choking on my water, I watched as Adam had the same shocked expression on his face as he chewing on his sandwich. Coughing I hit my chest as my eyes started watering, once I regained the ability to breathe again I looked at Layla with a pointed look "What does that mean Mommy? To get laid?"

"Don't repeat that ever again alright? I'll tell you when you get older" I blushed as I looked away from her ignoring the fact she had even more questions "Just drop it"

"Okay Mommy!" Then she went back to humming as she finished her sandwich along with her chips. "Can I go play now?"

"Put your plate in the sink and then you can play" We waited until we heard the Tv turn on blaring Mulan's song of Reflection to talk

"That was interesting" Adam commented as he began laughing as I let out a groan

"I'm going to have to talk to Charlotte about talking about sex when there is a child nearby" I rubbed my forehead as I closed my eyes knowing that when she got older that was going to be an interesting topic

"It must be hard to do such things with a child around huh?" Adam joked, opening my eyes I looked at him as I shook my head

"I haven't gone out in a date in who knows how long, I haven't even had a boyfriend since my early twenties"

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow at me as he gave me a confused look

"Not a lot of guys are interested in dating a woman who has a daughter already," I stood up as I grabbed the empty dishes and walked into the kitchen with him following me. "It's never really bothered me, besides my weekly dinners with my Mom who brings it up before dessert" I laughed as I set all the dishes in the dishwasher, including the ones that Adam handed to me

"That must be harsh" I shrugged as I closed the dishwasher and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed

"If a guy can't accept the fact that I have a daughter, than sucks for them because Layla is everything to me" Adam leaned against the counter as he was about to say something but his phone started ringing, he dug it out of his pocket and answered it

Leaving the kitchen to give him some privacy, I joined Layla on the floor as she had switched from Mulan to her other favorite princess Merida. She climbed into my lap as she tried singing along to Merida as I ran my fingers through her hair, Layla started laughing as the three princes had tied their Father's leg to the table leg as they stuffed their faces with cakes.

"Hey Sophie?" Snapping my head to Adam, he was standing behind the couch as he looked down at us on the floor

"Yes?" Moving Layla out of my lap I set her back on the floor before following him back into the kitchen

"I'm afraid I have to fun. I just received a call about a few things that needs to be taken care of, I'll call you later?"

"You don't have my number"

"Can I have your number then?" I handed my phone to him after unlocking it and handed it to him with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much!"

"We'll email you the schedule, you will be on a plane to London on Friday where you will meet the rest of the cast as well as start working"

"Thank you!"

As soon as the call ended I jumped around squealing, I felt like a teenager again when I had gotten my first role. Charlotte walked in wearing a tight red dress with black heels as she held a small black clutch

"What happened?!"

"I got the role!" We held each other's hands as we jumped up screaming

"Mommy?" We immediately stopped when a tired looking Layla walked into the living room wearing her cute Mulan pjs as she rubbed her eyes tiredly

"Go back to bed Layla, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you dear"

"I wanna be with you Mommy, please?"

"Alright"

"We'll celebrate tomorrow alright, since I already have a date with the dance floor" She smiled as she opened the door

"I'll hold you to that" She smiled and then left, turning to Layla I watched as she was sitting on the couch with her favorite fluffy blanket as well with her Toothless stuffed animal

"Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head no "are you hungry?" She smiled as she nodded yes

Glancing at the time I saw it was only 9, picking up my phone I called and ordered a large meat lovers pizza with stuffed crust as well as breadsticks with marinara sauce. With a smile, I was glad that I had already dressed in red and black pajama shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Noticing I had a missed call from Adam, I called him back after only two rings he picked up.

"Guess who got the part!" I squealed as I jumped up and down

"Congratulations"

"You already knew didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's the reason I had to suddenly leave when I had walked you home"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I pouted feeling left out about the fact that he knew for the last couple hours and didn't say anything

"I figured that you wanted to hear it from the director yourself"

"You're right"

"Will you open the door? Your neighbor is being creepy" He chuckled nervously, ending the call I walked to my front door to find Adam standing there with a smile on his face as well dressed in black sweatpants and a tight fitting dark grey t-shirt.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you" Stepping aside I let him walk in as I closed the door before turning to him

"How'd you know that I would get the call before I called you?" I crossed my arms as I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow

"JJ told me that he was going to call you around this time to give you the news. To celebrate, I figured that we could do something here since you have Layla" He shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Luckily for you I just ordered pizza, and breadsticks since I didn't feel like pulling out leftovers" I smiled as I walked into the living room where Layla was scrolling through Disney+

"Hey sweetie, guess who's here?" She immediately smiled as she dropped the tv remote and ran over to Adam as she hugged his legs. Moving over to the couch, I grabbed the huge fluffy blanket and sat down on the couch as I watched her tell Adam what we did today

"What would you like to watch?" I joined her on the couch as Layla ran over and jumped into my lap as she burrowed underneath the blanket

"Mulan!" She cheered as I laughed, Adam took a seat beside me as he took his shoes off and laid them up on the coffee table

* * *

"Let's get down to business!" Layla sang loudly

"To defeat the Huns!" I joined as a laugh erupted from my lips

"Did they send me daughters? When I asked… for sons!" Adam belted our as the doorbell rang. Climbing up from the couch I listened to their loud singing as I grabbed my wallet from my purse

I quickly paid the man as I took the box and walked back into the living room with the pizza box and the breadsticks I set it down on the coffee table as Layla dug in.

* * *

Tucking Layla into bed I smiled as she had her mouth open as she drooled slightly, leaning down I kissed her on her head before turning her night light on and leaving her door cracked open just in case if she needed me. Walking back into the living room I watched as Adam was finishing off the last slice of pizza, taking a seat beside him I angled my body to face his as we readjusted each other on the couch. As he finished his pizza slice I thought about the phone call from earlier and how it would change my life as well as Layla's.

"What's wrong? You look upset"

"I'm worried about how this is going to affect Layla, she's my daughter and she's been my entire life since she was dropped on my doorstep. I'm talking with my Mom tomorrow about what to do about Layla and I'm scared that Layla will be upset thinking I'm abandoning her. She and my job as an in-oh my gosh" I smacked myself on the forehead as I grabbed my phone off the coffee table

"What's the matter?"

"I had closed a deal today and I'm supposed to work on it for the next six months," Turning my phone on I unlocked it before I scrolled through the contacts to find the clients number, before I could call him though Adam yanked my phone out of my hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Why can't you work on it and work on the movie?" He stated as if it were that easy to do

"We'll be in London, how am I going to make that work?"

"I'll help you" For some reason I busted out laughing as I struggled to contain it causing Adam to give me a playful glare "What?"

"Thank you Adam, but maybe you're right and I can work on both. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to provide for Layla, if i didn't have Layla then I'd drop my job and get on that plane. But I have a daughter now and her needs come before my own, she's my top priority and if I get on that plane and I'm not an actress I used to be then…"

"Don't ever doubt yourself" He smiled awkwardly "I should be getting home, it's getting late and we have a plane to catch in two days so I have a lot to do" Stretching he sat up and helped me clean up as he followed me into the kitchen

"It's really late, you could crash here for the night and leave in the morning" I offered as I glanced at the time to see that it was almost one in the morning

"I really wouldn't want to impose on you"

"Please, not a lot of men play dress up with my daughter and have a tea party. You've been nothing but kind to me since we've met, just stay the night and leave in the morning" I smiled as I turned on the dishwasher before turning back to him as he watched me intently "I'll get you a pillow"

"Goodnight Adam" He took the fluffy pillow from me as I smiled at him

"Goodnight Sophie"

* * *

"I love you Mommy!" Layla had tears in her eyes as she sniffed holding her favorite toothless plush that I had bought her at the Disney store when she was a baby

"I love you too" I knelt down as I held her tight as she had tears flowing down her face, my heart was breaking knowing that my absence was going to really affect her. Pulling away I watched as she sniffed as her bottom lip quivered slightly as her eyes were red. "Promise me that you'll be a big girl? Remember that you'll come to see me in just a few weeks alright?"

"I promise to be a big girl Mommy! Will you take Toothless with you? That way I'll be with you even though I'm not?"

"Okay" Kissing her once more I put the black dragon into my purse as I hugged my Mother and left boarding the place knowing that it would be a long time before she was in my arms again

* * *

After spending about nine hours on the plane, I was immediately pushed into a limo as I headed to meet my fellow co-stars as well as the writers and directors. Luckily before the plane landed I had changed into black high waisted jeans, a flowy spaghetti strap blouse and a short crop denim jacket and pink ankle boots to match. Digging in my purse I grabbed my phone turning the camera on to make sure I that I hadn't smeared my makeup, as I chewed on gum trying not to let my nerves get the best of me.

The first reading was being held at Pinewood Studios, I hoped that I would become really good friends with my co-stars. Walking into a large room there were several chairs, couches, and old props from the original series as there was a table that had refreshments and snacks a ways from it. JJ, the director, smiled as he strolled over to me with a huge smile as he pulled me into a big hug, pulling away I smiled back.

"I hope your flight was pleasant"

"It was, thank you" He turned as he gestured for a couple of other people to walk over where I stood a little away from the doors

"Hi, my name is John Boyega, I will be playing the best friend of sorts" I smiled as we shook hands before another man pushed him aside

"I'm Oscar Issac, I'll be playing the bad boy pilot" He winked as he took my hand causing me to being laughing as John rolled his eyes but a smile was still on his face

"I'm Sophie Kingsley," They both grinned cheesily at me

"Don't let these two fools mess with you," An older man smiled as he watched them talk animatedly as they were looking over the script "I'm Mark Hamill" He offered me his hand along with a kind smile

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Hamill, growing up my Mother admired your work greatly as you were part of the reason she believed acting to be worth a try." I took his hand as I couldn't believe I had met my Mother's idol, he chuckled as he let go of my hand

"Well I'm glad my work inspired somebody" With that he was pulled into a conversation with JJ and a writer, as John and Oscar had taken their seats next to each other in arm chairs with waters and scripts in hand

Strolling over to a couch that had decorative pillows, I set my purse down as I fished my script out of it as I pushed aside the dragon that Layla had given me. Taking my seat I took my phone off airplane mode to see that I had already had a few texts from Layla.

**Layla: I love you Mommy! **

**Layla: Grandma and I took Mia for a walk today and then we got ice cream **

**Layla: I'm going to bed now, I miss you already Mommy**

I felt remorse that I wasn't there for her, breathing deeply I texted her back knowing that when she woke up, she would see it once she was awake. Right now it was only 11 a.m and we were five hours ahead of time, meaning that it was only around 6 in New York, and she wouldn't be awake for another two hours.

"So you've gone from dolls to stuffed animals," Looking up from my phone I smiled as Adam had offered me a bottle of water as he gestured to my purse where Toothless's head was sticking out from "You're growing up quickly" He took a seat beside me on the couch as he had his own script and water in hand, rolling my eyes I set the water in my lap as well before slipping my phone into my purse

"It's quite rude to look in a woman's purse, you know" I grinned to let him know that I was just kidding

"Hard not to when a dragon is sticking out of it" He laughed

"_Touche"_

* * *

I had changed into a navy blue nightgown after having showered and gotten ready for bed after spending most of the day going over lines with my fellow co-stars. Putting my phone on the charger I grabbed my laptop as I began working on my interior designer job not wanting to become lax with my job. After an hour of working, I called it quits as I had to get to bed knowing that I had to get up early for Adam, John and I were to start lightsaber training as well as duelling which had me excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning in pain I ignored the throbbing pain that came from the blow to my side before I fell to the floor, Adam offered me his hand. Taking it I shook off the pain as I panted from having overworked myself, as we had been working hard for the last two weeks on the fight between both of our characters.

"Five minute break?" He asked to which I offered him a grateful smile before I walked over to my water as I threw Adam his, I dropped my "lightsaber" on the floor as I checked my phone to see that I had just received a missing facetime call from Layla.

"Hi Mommy!" Layla smiled as she waved excitedly from the other side of the phone, her hair was down and she had a bit of paint streaked on her face "You're all sweaty" SHe laughed at this

"That's because I'm working dear, now why is there paint on your face?" Gasping she slapped her hands over her cheeks as she shook her head at me as she sealed her lips. Relenting, I changed the subject since I knew she was too stubborn to give up her small secret "How are you?" Adam took a seat beside me on the bench

"Grandma took me to go rock climbing! It was so fun!" She giggled as she went into great detail about what the instructor had told her

"That's great honey, how's school?" At this she seemed to deflate a bit as her smile dropped from her face

"There's this mean boy at school, during nap time he likes to scare me and then during recess he's always chasing me with yucky bugs!" Biting back a grin, I looked over at Adam as he was also containing a grin of his own

"Do you want me or Adam to explain to you what that means?" She immediately brightened up at the mention of his name, handing the phone over to him he waved at her as I took another sip of water

"Hi Adam!" A smile broke out on his face as he waved back at her

"Hi Layla,"

"So why is Henry so mean to me?"

"When boys do mean stuff to girls, it's usually because they like the girl and they don't know how to show their feelings for that girl so they do mean stuff instead" He explained as he tried to bite back a laugh as she had an even more confused look on her face

"Boys are so stupid!" She groaned

"Yes, they can be" I agreed with her knowing exactly how she felt "Boys are complete jerks" I mumbled the last part not wanting her to hear

"Oh, I gotta go! Grandma is taking me to go to a pottery class!" She smiled as my Mom appeared behind her dressed in jeans and a blouse, her silver streaked blonde hair pulled into an intricate bun "Bye Mommy! Adam! Love you!" With that she hung up before either of us could reply

"Ready to get back to work?" Adam handed me my phone back to me, slipping that and my water back into my bag I picked up my "lightsaber" and walked over to the mat

"Do I really have a choice, _Kylo Ren_?" Laughing we took our stances as he winked at me with a playful glint in his eyes

"Not really, _scavenger_"

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Oh Layla, I've missed you so much" She wore her hair in pigtails as she was dressed in black leggings, a navy blue top and blue sandals "How was the flight?"

"It was fun Mommy! I even got my wings!"

It's been three months since I left Layla in New York with my Mother and started working on the movie. Since landing in London, I've either been training with Adam or in photoshoots and interviews to promote the upcoming movie. But I've been more in the spotlight then my co-stars since my reappearance on the big screen was good publicity for the movie.

"What do you want to do first? Eat? Rest? Shop? Tell me and we'll do it" Taking her hand, I carried her bag as we walked through the airport and into a limo, that was mine while we were here in London

"Eat!"

"That was really delicious," Layla smiled as she patted her stomach content with what we ate "Can we go shopping tomorrow? I wanna go see Big Ben!" Smiling I paid for our meal, taking her hand we got into the limo as we made our way to Big Ben

Shuffling into my hotel room I watched as Layla was running around the hotel room. Placing my things on the counter, I let out a yawn as I saw that it was only six. Walking into my bedroom I saw that Layla had unpacked all her dolls from her carry on, smiling as I joined her on the bed as she handed me a doll to play with.

"Ready for a bath?"

"I wanna play with my dolls though" Layla pouted as she gave me the puppy eyes she had mastered

"Do you wanna take a bubble bath with your dolls then?" She nodded as she grabbed her dolls and made a beeline to the large bathroom. Shaking my head I pulled out a pair of pajamas and followed her into the bathtub as she had already filled up the large tub with hot water and bubble bath as she had already stripped of her clothes and was playing with her dolls

"I've missed you a lot Mommy" Layla sat in my lap as I brushed her hair before putting it into a fishtail braid

"I missed you too Layla" I kissed the top of her head before handing her the brush "I'm going to go shower alright?"

"Okay, Mommy" Grabbing my things I left her on the bed as I closed the door behind me as I turned the shower on

"Layla who are you talking t-" Walking in the living room, I felt very naked as I wore nothing but a white fluffy towel. Layla and Adam were sitting on the floor putting a puzzle together that we had bought together today. It was a 1000 piece that was a picture of Big Ben. "Shit! Adam I didn't realize you were here" Adam and Layla both snapped their heads to me as I clutched the towel close to my body as I watched Adam eye me as his face grew red before he focused his eyes back towards the pieces in his hand

"What does _shit_ mean Mommy?"

"Don't say that Layla" I rushed out as she stood from her spot as she smiled widely at me "Ladies don't use those words" I added as I realized I had cussed in front of her

"But you said it Mommy and you're a lady" Layla pointed out as I was at a sudden loss for words and struggled to find an excuse

"Sometimes those words slip out, but that doesn't mean you can just go around and use them alright?" Adam cut in as he finally tore his gaze from the puzzle pieces as I turned and left, closing the door behind me so I could change back into some clothes

Twenty minutes later I was dressed in some grey joggers and a white t-shirt with semi-dry hair and socks on as I walked back into the living room where Adam and Layla were still working on the puzzle together. Taking my seat next to Layla, she immediately crawled into my lap.

"I didn't know that Layla was already here" Adam smiled at me as he was sorting the pieces with the help of Layla who had her tongue out as she had her thinking face on

"It's alright, all we did today was go sightseeing" I smiled as Layla leaned forward slightly as she tried putting two pieces together "Tomorrow she wants to go shopping, isn't that right Layla?"

"I want clothes like you!" She commented before turning in my lap as she looked from Adam to me with a mischievous glint in her eye "Can Adam join us tomorrow? Pleaseeeeee" Layla begged using her puppy dog eyes as she stared at me with her hands clasped together

"Would you like to join us? If you aren't busy that is" I turned to Adam as he immediately nodded not able to resist the eyes she was giving him

"Yay!" Shaking my head I smiled as she turned back around and continued working on the puzzle "Can I see where you work?"

"I think that can be arranged" Placing a kiss on her head I started helping her sort the pieces together

* * *

"I'm hungry" Layla complained as we left the seventh shop, holding her hand, we walked along the streets of London while Adam was walking beside me as he carried all the bags

"How about we go eat and then go back to the hotel, rest a bit and do something else?" I suggested as I watched her eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together "You know I can help you carry those right?"

"You'd be insulting my honor if I were to let you carry them" He stated as he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, jokingly I scoffed as I rolled my eyes

"Okay!" Layla clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down

Two hours later we walked into my hotel room as Layla ran straight to the bedroom, closing the front door behind me. Adam set the shopping bags down onto the kitchen counter as I walked into the kitchen behind him as I walked over to the cabinets

"Thanks for today Adam" I smiled as I pulled out two mugs and started making coffee "Coffee?" Glancing at him I watched as his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned up against the counter

"Yes please"

"Did you ever partake in school theatre?"

"When I was in high school I had gotten the lead but on the opening day I had ended up tripping on the dress I had to wear and fell on my face" He began laughing as I handed him the coffee mug

* * *

I shook my head as I watched Adam throw his head back as he laughed, covering my face I was flushed as I was embarrassed. Both coffee mugs were almost finished as we had been sitting and talking for the last hour as they had grown cold.

"Yes, laugh at my misfortune"

"That must have been very embarrassing" He finally said after he had stopped laughing for a couple of minutes "What did you do after the football game?"

"Melanie did some damage control by making the football team beat up anybody who tried to make fun of me or tease me in class" A sad smile made its way on my face as I thought about my older sister, and how she was gone. Sometimes I forgot that she was dead, I don't know if it was a subconscious thing or not to keep myself from really accepting the idea that my sister had died in a crack den apartment complex all alone. Leaving behind a loving little girl she named Layla, after her first huge role in a movie.

"Your sister, was she a good actress as well?" He asked noticing the change in the atmosphere between the both of us

"She was amazing, probably just as great as my Mom actually and she would've mostly surpassed her had she not…"

"It's hard to talk about her"

"Yes, it is"

"Do you miss her a lot? " Adam offered as he reached over and put a hand over mine on top of the counter as he gave me a look of genuine concern and not pity like I was used to seeing from friends and strangers alike "Even though you guys weren't close in the end?"

Pausing I found myself unable to concentrate as I thought about his question. Before remembering that I had actually opened up to him. Was Adam a friend to me? Is that the reason why I had let him in? I didn't realize that I ever felt alone before until Adam had stepped into my life. This is what my Mom was talking about when she kept bringing it up during our weekly dinners before I was casted. Yet something about the way Adam had stepped into my life and fell into this easy and smooth routine between the both of us that I found it hard to think about a future without him. But not like a future with marriage and children. A future where he showed up to my house with pizza in sweats, finishing a puzzle, or singing disney music late at night. A best friend. Is this what I'm feeling for him?

"Mommm, I want ice cream!" Layla's voice called out from my bedroom as she ran into the kitchen in socks causing her to slide and almost fall "Can I please get some ice cream pleaseeee?"

"You need to be careful dear" Kneeling down to her level I scooped her into my arms and showered her in kisses "I couldn't bear the idea of something happening to you alright?"

"I understand Mama" She grabbed her small hands and grabbed my face as she gave me a serious stare, and right then I saw Melanie. Her real mother in her eyes as she leveled me that same intense look that Melanie had when she made promises or apologized. "Can I have ice cream now?" That intense stare was replaced with a huge crooked smile and mirth in her eyes as she patted my face

"Y-yes of course" Swallowing the lump in my throat I nodded slightly as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek

"Thank you Mommy!" I watched as she clapped her hands and ran towards the fridge grabbed the small pint of ice cream and took off into the living room where I heard the opening theme of Tangled begin to resonate through the large condo

"Are you okay?" Adam knelt down to my height on the floor as concern laced his tone but there was a slight awkwardness to it as he looked unsure or something

"You asked me if I missed my sister a lot" He looked slightly confused by my words but nodded nonetheless as he waited for me to finish speaking my piece "I missed her a lot in the beginning but as Layla got older, I found myself not missing her as much because I see so much of Melanie in her. Just like now, the look she gave me reminded me of Melanie when we were children"

"I understand" He mumbled

"We weren't close in the last year before she died but she put her complete trust and faith in me by entrusting her child to me, because she had left a huge part of herself behind when she had died. So I like to think that we were still quite close just maybe not in the traditional sense that I would have hoped…but I understand that all I can do is raise Layla to the best of my ability and to give her every tool she needs to make it in the real world"

"You seem very dedicated to meeting this goal for your sister, and I admire that about you because I don't think I've ever met somebody so compassionate and selfish"

"I'm selfish just as everybody else, I just know that I have responsibilities and somebody to take care of that I have pushed away those selfish feelings and adapted to becoming a better person for her" Taking a seat on the kitchen floor he joined me as we sat crisscrossed in front of each other, he placed a hand on my shoulder as he stared at me with a slight smile

"You are an amazing person Sophie…"

* * *

**I'm sorry for having left this story behind for so long, I wanted to focus mostly on two stories at once which is a Harry Potter story called a "Pinky Promise" and a Star Wars one called "A Deal with Kylo Ren". I wish for you guys to please leave a comment on this story and to check my other stories out as it would really make me happy.**


End file.
